Prints Charming
Prints Charming was the 14th episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 114th overall episode in the series. Co-written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on February 3, 2003. Synopsis Doug and Carrie pick up some of their photos, but soon they find out, it's not their photos, but photos of another couple, Carrie gets upset after realizing this couple is much more exciting and active then they are. Later, Carrie begins to make Doug join her in different activities. Storyline Doug and Carrie go to the supermarket and pick up their developed pictures, however they get another couple's pictures and in every picture the couple is doing something exciting. This makes Carrie feel that she and Doug don't do enough with their lives. Doug does not want to do anything exiting until he picks up the couple's newest pictures again and looks at their racy photos. Arthur gets a cell phone and has no one to talk to. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence) and Gary Valentine (Danny) are both credited, but are absent from the episode. Goofs ;Crew or equipment visible *(at around 9:00) Doug and Carrie taking a SCUBA class at the pool. As Doug goes under water for a prolonged period the camera cuts to Carrie and the camera crew is visible on the pool deck in the background. *In the pool scene right after Doug goes underwater the camera goes to Carrie , also in the pool, looking over her shoulder at him, at the 10:28 mark, and to the left you can see clearly the camera and next to that one of the crew laying on his side. ;Revealing mistakes #When Carrie is attempting to make waffles for Doug and turns away from the waffle iron to face him, a cabinet door behind her closes by an unseen hand. #Doug asks for, and receives, his photographs from the store clerk. Doug simply walks away with the items without paying for them, and the clerk does not ask for payment. This occurs at the 13:05 minute mark in this episode. #When Carrie prepares breakfast while wearing lingerie, the wall cabinets (with small corner shelves attached) on the right of the kitchen sink are quickly swung away, well inside the shot. Subsequent shots in the same scene first show the small corner shelves in place, then removed due to the cabinets (with attached corner shelves) having been swung away. Connections ;References *''Arthur'' (1981 film) - Arthur says he has the ringtone from the film. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Chris Blount as Teenaged boy on cell phone (uncredited) *Robert Dolan as Ed (uncredited) *Helen Eigenberg as Instructor *Shannon Farrara as Customer #2 *Louisette Geiss as Mrs. Hofferman *Lori Hall as Woman #2 on Cell Phone (uncredited) *Michael Dean Jacobs as Photo Clerk *Peggy Lane as Woman #1 on Cell Phone (uncredited) *Jason Peirce as Tim Hofferman *Michael R. Robinson as Man on Cell Phone (uncredited) *Shaun Weiss as Store clerk (uncredited) *Philip Wofford as Customer #1 More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes